


Something New

by anniesardors



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Dating, Early Mornings, F/M, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniesardors/pseuds/anniesardors
Summary: Just a little post 8x03 speculation fic of what happens after the Upstead bar scene and what happens during 8x04.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Welcome to another little one-shot, this time inspired by 8x03 and some predictions for 8x04. I am pretty sure I have watched the Upstead kiss scene about a hundred times at this point and I am very impatiently waiting for Wednesday. Hope this fic holds you all over like it did for me!

When she was young, Hailey didn't believe in the notion of "your life can change in a matter of minutes" because everything in her life always remained stagnant. Every morning it was the same, waking up to an abusive father and walking on eggshells while praying that things would change. But every prayer was lost in her breath because the next morning she would wake up and everything would be the same.

But that was then and this was now. And maybe there was some truth to the phrase because not even five minutes ago, she was standing in a dimly lit bar with her partner, shrugging on her coat and repeating the words some dumb FBI agent told her in an attempt to get to persuade her to take the job.

_"You gain something. You give something up."_

_"Maybe. But not always."_

That was not even five minutes ago and here she is now, the cold Chicago wind beating against her cheeks and rustling through her ponytail, as Jay has her pressed up against the passenger side door of his truck, his lips firmly against hers. She is thankful it is dark and the parking lot is near empty because the last thing the Intelligence unit needed was their only two detectives getting popped for making out against the truck.

The minute his lips pulled away from hers when they were in the bar, he whispered "let's get out of here," before quickly grabbing her hand and pulling her alongside him out of the bar. He was a man of action, that much she knew, and tonight was no exception. The minute they were out of the bar though, the cold wind must have woken them both up to the reality of what they just did.

She laughed quietly, a small smile playing on her lips, her hand still in his when she heard him say, "You sure?" She was not in a headspace to respond verbally, instead giving him a nod in confirmation.

"Good. Because I've wanted to do that for a long time."

That is how they find themselves pressed up against the side of his truck. Apparently four years of waiting meant that now that they got a taste of each other, they are too impatient to go to one of their houses or even get in the backseat of the truck. Jay wastes no time in pressing his lips to Hailey's again and she pulls against his jacket, yanking him closer to her.

He runs his tongue over her lips and deepens the kiss as she cradles his neck with one hand and runs the other down his chest. His one hand settles on the small of her back while the other finds its way to her ponytail, holding her head against his. She doesn't know how many seconds, minutes, or even hours, they stay like that, lips pressed against each other, desperate for more, pulling the other into their space, before they separate, breathless, but still hungry for more.

"We should get out of here." Hailey's whisper is small but sure.

Jay nods, pressing one last quick kiss to her lips as he snakes his arm around her back to open the passenger door. As she climbs up into the seat, he winks at her before slamming her door shut and running around the truck to hop into the driver's spot.

By the look of him, she knows she's ruined.

* * *

The next morning starts quite similar to the way the previous night ended: with Jay's arms tight around her, her lips pressed against his.

Last night it was passionate, frenzied kisses, both eager to finally be together.

This morning, it's slow lazy kisses in the soft morning light that peaks through her bedroom. They are both sleepy, many of the night hours spent doing other activities besides sleeping (not that either would complain.) Her alarm hasn't gone off yet and she prays it never does because staying in bed, making out with her partner in the peace and quiet of her room sounds like the perfect plan for the day.

As she runs her hand against his bare chest, she can feel him chuckle against her lips. She pulls away gently and a small pout forms on his lips. Resting her chin and his chest, she gazes up at him, his hand cupping her face gently.

"Good morning." She whispers.

"Yes, it is." He responds in a tone that is much too cheeky for how early it is but she can't find it in herself to care. They lay in silence for a moment, her absent-mindedly drawing some design on his chest, before he finally speaks.

"You know I didn't want you to take it." He murmurs. "I meant it when I said I wanted you to do what you wanted to do. But I really selfishly hoped you didn't want it."

She smiles and relishes in this moment, knowing that he is not often one to express himself through words.

"The feds have too much paperwork. That's the real reason I didn't take it."

A smirk starts to grow on her face, but he is quicker than she is, kissing it off her lips before it is fully formed. They spend a few moments like that, kisses growing deeper as the sunlight starts to grow in the room, and as their movement starts to intensify, she hears the buzzing of his phone.

Jay groans, keeping his arm around Hailey as he awkwardly reaches for his phone on her bedside table. "Whoever is calling better have a damn good reason, because I was enjoying myself."

She rolls her eyes, trying to restrain from laughing as he answers the phone. "Halstead."

Hailey can hear a muffled voice through the phone, but can't make out what they are saying. He mouths to her "case" and she starts to move so she can get ready to leave, but he keeps holding her tight to him.

"Yeah, sounds good. Just text me the address. I'll swing by and get Upton on my way in."

When he ends the call, he sighs. "Body found in Humboldt Park."

She hums, neither of them moving to get ready. "You wouldn't happen to have a bag in your truck, would you?"

They had gone to her place the previous night and the meaning of her words is apparent: if Jay showed up in the same clothes as yesterday, he was going to get questions from the rest of the team.

He shakes his head. "I'll wear my coat on the scene and hope no one notices. I've got an extra shirt in my locker at work."

Hailey gives a small nod as she begrudgingly pulls herself from his side, throwing her bare legs over the side of the bed. It hits her now, the gravity of what they did last night. Going to work means going back to the real world where they are not quite sure what this is.

She turns her head, seeing him sitting up in her bed, and tells him. "You can shower first if you want. I'm gonna make coffee."

He is slow to get out of bed, just nodding, and as she gets up to head downstairs, he says "Hailey-" She turns around to face him, leaning slightly against the doorframe. "You should pack a bag."

She raises an eyebrow at him in a questioning manner.

"That way you can spend the night at my place tonight and we won't have to worry about the whole 'wearing the same clothes' thing again."

"You inviting me to spend the night?" She teases slightly and watches as his pale skin starts to redden a bit.

"I mean-"

"I don't think I have ever seen the Jay Halstead nervous." She milks it a little more as she watches him just shake his head, mouth open, but no words forming.

"I'll pack a bag after I make coffee." She says before turning to head downstairs.

* * *

If Jay knew how this day was going to go, he would have convinced Hailey to spend all day in bed with him and never go to work. It was not long after they arrived at the crime scene that they discovered that the dead body was that of a cop and the case intensified. To add to the matter, the cop was one Hailey had previously worked with before becoming a detective. He had been a part of _that_ undercover operation that got her meritoriously promoted and Jay knew it was bringing up quite a few difficult feelings for her.

It is the first time in a long time that he finds himself questioning how to comfort his partner. While Hailey has often been a closed book with others, he has always secretly prided himself on being able to connect with her and help her. But as he watches the way this case gets under her skin, he doubts his ability to help her, partly because of the newfound developments in their relationship.

He does not want her thinking that just because they are together, he doubts her ability to remain objective. Part of him hates that they hit such a deeply personal case not even 24 hours after they finally took the step to be together, but nothing has ever been easy for either of them, so it makes sense.

So, throughout the day, he tries to provide her comfort in the ways he normally would in the hopes that while some things have changed, not everything has. He makes her coffee when she is pouring through paperwork and he sits on her desk and whispers words of encouragement when she feels like she is at a dead-end after interrogating a suspect.

He comforts her in a few new ways too. When they are driving in the truck on their way to talk to a witness, he rests his hand on her knee in support and is thankful when she does not recoil, instead placing her hand on his. Later, as they are sitting at their desks, both working at their computers, he kicks her playfully under the desk. He can tell she is getting stressed so he lightly kicks his boot against hers. She looks up at him and he shoots her a reassuring smile to let her know it will be alright and he is with her.

The case, however, never seems to end and they find themselves back out in the park that night trying to locate the gun used in the murder. By the time they are back at the district getting ready to leave for the night, it is 10:14 pm and Jay can tell Hailey is dead on her feet. When they are alone in the locker room, Hailey grabbing the last of her things from her locker, Jay comes to stand next to her, his voice low and comforting.

"You want me to drop you off at your place?"

"I thought I was coming over?" She asks quietly, pulling her jacket out of her locker and closing it.

"It's been a long day. I didn't want to assume."

She nods as she pulls her jacket on. "I know. But I think I want to go to your place and do our thing."

"It's a little late for drinks." He tells her as she grabs her work bag and slings it over her shoulder.

"I know. We'll just do our other thing." Her voice is soft and she leans against the locker, resting her head against the metal.

"What other thing?" A small smile is on her face as she says, "You know, our new thing. Or did you forget that it was me that you kissed last night?"

His hand subconsciously reaches for hers and he lazily intertwines their fingers. "Don't think I could forget if I wanted to. Which I don't."

She chuckles, letting go of his hand and whispering, "Let's go."

* * *

Out of all the times that they have done their thing, Hailey thinks that this time might be her favorite. They reheat a leftover pizza he had in his fridge, it's half-eaten remnants now sitting in front of them on the coffee table. They forgo the alcohol, knowing it will most likely be another long day tomorrow.

Now, they sit there, intertwined on the couch, her head resting in the nook of his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her. After some time, Jay lifts her legs over his lap and loops his other arm around her back. They've never been ones to embrace, with the exception of last night, but it has been an emotionally taxing day and they both appreciate any excuse to be close now.

"You know, yesterday I was freaking out because of the offer from the feds." He finally says after a few moments of silence. "Honestly didn't think it was going to work out this well."

She hums, reveling in the warmth that surrounds her. "I was freaking out because I knew I needed to say something last night. I was worried I was going to chicken out."

"Well, I'm happy you didn't" He presses his lips to hers, lightly, and it's different than many of their previous kisses. It's not rushed, it's just sweet and simple and she thinks she could get used to kisses like this.

The kiss is over almost as soon as it starts and when her head finds its way back to his shoulder, she says. "At some point we have to talk about this."

"I know." She can feel him sigh as the movement reverberates through his body and against hers. "We will. I promise. But not when we are exhausted, okay?"

Hailey doesn't say anything, just nodding against him. By the ways her eyes are starting to drop, she knows he is right. They are both too tired for that conversation.

"Hey," He says when she doesn't respond. He turns his head a bit to see her and removes his hand from her back, using it to tilt her chin up to look at him. "Just know, this is real for me. I'm in this one hundred percent."

"Me too." She tells him in a sleepy whisper before a yawn escapes her, causing Jay to start laughing.

"Alright," He says, removing her body from his and slowly stepping off the couch, reaching his hand out to her. "We should try to get some sleep."

She doesn't argue with him, instead just taking his hand gently and following him to his room. Going to bed tonight is a sharp contrast from last night. Tonight feels more relaxed and more domestic. By the time they crawl into bed, her head on his chest and his arm wrapped around her, she can't help but let out a little laugh, because if someone told her just a few days ago she would be laying in bed with her partner, she would have thought they were insane.

But here she is, after a long day of work, completely exhausted, in bed with Jay, wrapped tightly in his arms. And while this is new and they have not labeled it yet, it's abundantly clear to her that this is more than real for both of them. She is not quite sure what this new development will mean for them and the work they do together, but she knows they are both committed to making this work, no matter what it takes.

That night, she sleeps soundly, knowing that she has him by her side (and that she always will.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> For more fics, to leave prompts or to talk anything Upstead/Chicago pd, follow my on tumblr anniesardors


End file.
